Universe
by amazingsensation
Summary: Drabbles. SasuSaku. Perhaps in another time or place, they could have been lovers. They could have been a lot of things. But they’re not, because she is Haruno Sakura, and he is Uchiha Sasuke.


A/N: Trying a new style of writing: a jumbled mess of thoughts. Rated T for language.

Universe  
by amazingsensation

* * *

She doesn't know where or why or how she even got here. All she knows is that a sheet of cool metal is grazing the back of her neck and skin and somehow manages to find comfort in that feeling. 

Outside is an oblivion –eclipsed by a crescent moon, it hides the saline tracks that carve her cheeks into stone; she is safe for not too long. Boughs and limbs of ancient trees lie sprawled against the ink-stained skies, casting shadows against the cement and receding into the darkness of night. The winds whisper and fade away, a dull noise in the back of her mind.

She is not alone.

She wishes, like every other time and place and dream, but she knows it's as close as she can get to Sasuke-kun. Physical or not, she wants to –has to, wishes to– be with him. It is her drive, her only reason to live. _Liar, liar, _her mind sings inside, but the lines between imagination and reality are blurred and she can no longer tell the difference.

Ignorance is bliss. Is it?

She has no answer.

She stirs from her position, because she is Haruno Sakura, and she can do whatever the _hell_ she wants to do. Stitch wounds, heal injured arteries, breathe life into the dead –it's something that keeps her mind preoccupied for the moment as the head doctor of Konoha's hospital and Tsunade's successor. It's something she excels in. It's something she's _useful_ in.

_I'm not good enough for Sasuke-kun._

But that moment never lasts. Nothing ever lasts. If it did, she would spend eons and eons scouring every inch of the world for him.

She is willing to do anything for him by any means. She doesn't care if her hands become bloodied and raw from picking apart the shards of glass that pierce into her soul. The pain will fade. The scars will heal. The tears will dry.

_Because I love him._

Her emerald eyes are dull as she stares off into space, watching the golden stars doze off and sleep in the stillness. There is nothing special about stars besides their ability to burn for another million years to come. At some point in time they will eventually die off the face of the planet and perhaps be reborn into another universe.

She wishes life was as simple as that. Die and be reborn for eternity. She wonders how many times her heart can stop and restart without failing; the current scoreboard reads two: one when she was twelve, and two years ago when she was a ripe age of seventeen.

It is no surprise.

He is Uchiha Sasuke: full time missing nin –traitor of Konoha– hell bent on revenge with ebony spikes of hair, blazing orbs of red, and gorgeous features to follow.

Things could have been different. To dwell in the past is one thing; to be afraid of the future is another. She is jammed in between two great destinies that often diverge into the same, deadly path she's drowning in.

He is worth everything.

It's senseless. It's idiotic. Why love a coldhearted bastard whose mindset is programmed to extinguish the existence of his own flesh and blood with his bare hands? His personal nightmare?

_Bastard bastard bastard bastard._

_I wish I could hate you._

And she does hate him, but not in the way one would normally expect

_I hate you for being so foolish. _

_I hate you for falling into Itachi's plans. _

_I hate you for breaking my heart. _

_I hate you, because I can't stop thinking about you.I hate you so, so much…_

She cannot help but feel the tiniest of sympathy. She is too kind for her own good, too caring to _not_ give a shit on some masochistic _bastard_ who she is devoted too. Sasuke-_kun_ could care less since his company is some redheaded whore (what's her name? Karin? _Bitch._) but she is Haruno Sakura, and she is utmost forgiving.

He abuses that fact.

She knows.

In fact, she holds upon that door wide with welcoming arms, waiting for that one day to roll around –the day when common sense and realization dawns upon him.

That day never comes.

She knows, but she continues to dream, because that is the next thing she is best at.

At night, when she is alone, (that term sounds too familiar to her; she hates it) she is given the freedom to think, to cry, and rationalize to herself that everything is alright

(right…because heartbreaks and constant addiction on a man whose view is completely fucked up is clearly alright.)

In another lifetime, they would be happily married with two children and another one on its way. She would be the perfect housewife, always smiling and filling the air with the scent of tomatoes for dinner. He would come home from a laborious mission, soaked in sweat and grim, and kiss her on the forehead before settling down with the kids at the table. They would eat to their hearts content out, tuck the Uchiha heirs to bed, and make passionate love to each other.

_Because that is what lovers do._

But she is Haruno Sakura and he is Uchiha Sasuke. Nothing can ever happen. They are worlds apart.

* * *

Bah. I wrote this in like..10 minutes. It's been two months since I last wrote. Yuck. Review please!

-- Ama chan


End file.
